


Just Like Mogic

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [18]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Lutz creates the first Mogic Cap by accident.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Just Like Mogic

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 94 'bewitched by mistake'

"What happened?" demanded Alis, "Are those cat scratches?" 

"I did some experimenting with the Magic Caps," explained Lutz, "It didn't work. Well... technically it did what I wanted. Its also cursed," he sighed, "I can't take it off without pain. And its done something to my ability to talk to Myau. Whatever I say, he gets angry and attacks me."

"You're sure he's not just being a cat?" Alis hid her amusement, "What were you even trying to do?"

"You know the Dezolisians who kept lying and overcharging us? I detected an anomaly in the Magic Caps at the time…"


End file.
